The Legind of Zelda: The Mystical Swords
by ARC1
Summary: Links son from the 64 games sun sets out to find the mystical swords
1. The Quest begins

One day a young lad named Mido woke up to a horrible nightmare. The nightmare was about a weird sword that was surrounded in flames, and it fell in front of the young man Link. The lad remembered about how Link saved the Forest Temple from Phantom Ganondorf the young lad then went to see the Deku Sprout for a magical amulet to allow him to go find Link.  
  
"Hear is the magical Amulet of Memories, with it you can go out of Kokiri Forest to tell Link of your dream" the Duke Sprout said. The young lad Mido quickly went searching for Link when Ganondorf and his followers attacked him. Mido was taken to Ganondraft's hide out. Seven days later a young man about 17 came through the window and unlocked Mido's cell. Ganondraft came through the door with vengeance on his face and drew his sword. Link jumped back. The fight was long and hard but in the end Ganondraft ran away. "Thank the golden goddesses that you showed up Link" said Mido with joy. " How do you know my name Kokiri?" asked Link? "You don't remember that you saved the Kokiri from Phantom Ganondorf in the forest temple" came the reply. "You must be talking about my dad that past away wan I was 10" Link said  
  
"Your dad?" asked Mido, curiously. "The resemblance is amazing. And your  
  
name is Link to?" "It's a family thing." Link murmured.  
  
Mido remembered that he was going to tell him his dream, when a scream came  
  
from down a hall. Link shot up and ran in the direction of the screaming.  
  
Meanwhile, Mido stood there dumbfounded. When he got back to his senses he  
  
went after Link.  
  
When Link got closer to the cell he also heard a hissing sound. "Heeeeelllp  
  
me~~!" A figure in the shadows cried. Link saw something else in the  
  
shadows. " A rope!" Link pulled out his bow and an arrow out. He shot at the  
  
rope. Missing the first time. The rope started crawling up the figure's leg.  
  
" Get Off!" The figure yelled. Link shot again this time right into the  
  
rop's head, killing it instantly. Some of it's blood when onto its 'victim'.  
  
 "eeewww~~" The figure shuddered, while getting down from a bench. "Link?"  
  
The figure said, unsurely. Link was confused. "Huh? How did y..."? Link  
  
opened the cell door but stopped as soon the figure came into the light and  
  
he realized it was a girl. She was a pretty one at that. She was wearing pants, a  
  
purple blouse, and boots. " Wait. You are not my Link...." About this time  
  
Mido showed up, breathing heavily. "You sure run fast. I lost you a couple  
  
halls back. And I got attacked by a moblin." Mido brushed himself off. Link  
  
was sorry he left the Kokiri behind and apologized. Mido accepted his  
  
apologies. But his attention was turned to the girl. "Who's she?" Mido  
  
pointed to the girl. The girl stood up straight. " I am princess Zelda of  
  
Hyrule. Now, you tell me who you, you are and where I am!" " I'm Link and this  
  
is... um. Mido." Link nodded over to Mido, who was now unsure of Link. " And  
  
we are currently in GanonDorf's hideout. "Ganon." Zelda shivered. " Well.  
  
Thanks for saving me...." Zelda smiled. "I mean...Link..." " You say your  
  
Zelda?" Link inquired. " Yes. It's a long story. Basically I was in my  
  
Link's room when I found this beautiful harp." Zelda reached into a pouch from  
  
around her waist and pulled out a miniature harp. The harp grew into full size  
  
in her hand. It was the harp of ages. " I was playing the harp when all of a  
  
sudden I was transported here."  " I hate to break up a good story but... we  
  
got visitors!" Mido yelled. The floor beneath them began to shake, causing  
  
Zelda to fall onto the floor. After the quake was over silence fell. All  
  
that was heard was the remaining melody echoes from the Harp.  
  
Everything around them went blank and then appeared again but the room had a hole in the middle of it and there were crakes on the walls and sealing. "What happened" Asked Link? "I played the harp again," Zelda answered. "So we are not in our time" puzzled Mido. "When are we then" asked Link? "Don't know," answered Zelda. "Then we must go ask around" said Link. All three of them left and headed for Kakariko Village to find out when they are. As they entered the village an old woman came up to them and said "You come from another time, come we can talk inside my house". They walked into the house and sat around the table. "How did you know that we come from another time" Asked Link. " I can see that you come from 10 years ago, and besides you have the harp of ages that dose not belong to the one how holds it" Answered the old women. " How did you obtain this house?" asked Zelda? " I built it along with this town with help of course". " Then you must be Impa" stated Zelda. "That is right and that harp should be given to the hero of time" said Impa. "Why" asked Link? " Only you can control when in time you go. You should go to Zelda's time and leave her there, then go back to your time, commanded Impa. Zelda handed the harp to Link.  
  
Link played the harp and they went back to Zelda's time. "Good bye Link and tack care" Zelda said as Link played the harp and traveled to his and Mido's time. "Well we are back in our time," Mido said. Why did Ganondorf tack you prisoner?" asked Link. "I think he locked me up because of my dream," Mido answered. "That reminds me I have to tell you about it" Mido said. "It is going to have to wait we got company" Link exclaimed as 10 Stalchildren came running towards them. "Stand back Mido I'll take them" Commanded Link. Link drew his sword, which is a normal sword. The Stalchildren came closer and Link went at them he plunged his sword into the chest of the first 5 but could only chop of the others heads the first five fell down than Link blocked a blow with his dinky fighters shield. Link then plunged the sword into the last 5 of the Stalchildren. "Link that was great" said Mido. Than the door of the village leaders house opened. "Thank you young man you saved our village which proves a legend right" said the village leader. "What is your name and what legend is that?" Asked Link. "I am the village leader Kinal and the legend is the legend that a young man will come and stop the Stalchildren than will receive 6 new swords one by one the first will be in dampels grave," answered Kinal. "Where is dampels grave?" asked Mido. "Dampels grave is through that opening to the grave yard, go right and then right again to the last grave. That is Dampels grave" answered Kinal. "Lets go Link" Mido said. "Ok but why so fast" asked Link? "It might be the sword from my dream," answered Mido. "What dream?" asked Link "Oh I haven't told you, I had a dream that you were standing there then a sword surrounded in flames fell in front of you than I woke up and went to see the Deku Sprout about a amulet to come and tell you of my dream all though I thought you where another person that is when I was attack by Ganondorf" answered Mido. Then they arrived at the grave and there they saw the grave pulled open. "Mido you stay hear," commanded Link as he jumped in. Inside there was a room that had a raised platform with a tunnel in front of it. On the platform was a pedestal with a symbol of time on it and there was a sword in it. Link went to the pedestal and pulled out the sword. As Link pulled it out a figure should up. "I am the ghost of Dampel you have awakened me and I will get revenge that sword is the Sword of Time and it belongs to me" said the figure. The figure than started flying through the tunnel Link went after him.  
  
Link cautiously began to take a few small steps into the darkness of the tunnel. After he walked about ten feet into the dark void a heavy iron door came to a crashing close behind him. Link was now trapped inside, and forced to go forward. He continued into the darkness, but Dampel was nowhere to be seen. The air was stale and suffocating. It was obvious that nothing alive had passed through here in quite some time. Link couldn't see them, but he could tell that rats were scurrying along the walls to his sides, and even crossing over his feet. Keeping his calm he prodded onward. After quite some time he realized that he was lost inside a labyrinth of long corridors capped off by small rooms. When he reached the first of a series of rooms Link noticed that it contained two doors, as well as a switch almost directly in front of him. Link, having a slight glimmer of hope that the switch could open a way out, quickly ran towards it. However, his sprint was cut short when a seven foot armored skeleton appeared in his path. There was meat hanging off part of the long dead warrior's bones. Remnants of what used to be eyes filled the eye sockets, and the skull was capped with a knight's helmet. The cloth used to cover the warrior was torn and tattered, and smelled of rotting flesh. In the corpse's right hand was a devilishly-curved sword whose blade was a good three feet long. The undead warrior looked at the bewildered Hyrulian and began to speak.  
  
(Undead Warrior) You know you don't belong in here, little man. It's curiosity that'll bring you to your death.  
  
(Link) Who are you?  
  
(Undead Warrior) I am a Knight of the Order of Stalfos, and you whoever you are, will be my first kill in two hundred years.  
  
The Stalfos Knight let out a devilish laugh, and focused his sight on Link. Link quickly reached over his shoulder to draw out his newly-found steel. As soon as his hand grasped the handle, Link drew out his sword in a slash of fury. To his amazement the sword's blade sent out a shockwave of blue energy, which hit the unsuspecting Stalfos, and knocked him into a wall ten feet away. Now the fight was truly on. In blind rage, the Knight got to his feet, and flew through the air towards Link, and upon arrival brought his sword crashing down. Fortunately Link was able to get his shield up to block the blow, but even with his shield up the force of the blow made Link buckle. Link scrambled out from under the knight, and back-flipped until he was a good twenty feet away from his attacker. Remembering the energy the sword emitted, Link put his shield up to block any potential blows that might be coming, extended the sword behind him and started focusing energy into the blade. It took only a few seconds for the Knight to realize what was happening, but by then it was too late. The Stalfos again jumped in for the attack, and by doing that opened the door for death. Seeing his golden opportunity Link spun his body and his sword in a full 360 degrees releasing not one shockwave, but a red energy wave, which enclosed Link in a circle 20 feet across. The unfortunate Stalfos flew right into the wave of power, and was horribly ripped to pieces. Fragments of broken bone, the warrior's helmet and pieces of his sword littered the ground where he once was. A few more steps into the tunnel and a door slammed behind Link he was trapped inside and continued going forward but the ghost was out of sight. Link found that he was within long corridors with walls that where broken into caves to make rooms. In the first room there was two doors one with a lock and the other with bars. Link looked around and saw that there was a switch in front of him. Link started for the switch but as he got there a Stalfa appeared. Link pulled out his new sword. The stalfa swung his blade and hit Link in the hand. Link quickly swung and hit the stalfa in his leg. Link was then hit by the stalfa in the leg. Link swung and hit the stalfas chest where he then disappeared. Link approached the switch and hit it with his sword and the bars went up. In the next room Link saw two Redeads and three bats. Link first waited for the bats and destroyed each one with one hit he then went to the first Redeads back and did a jump attack and the Redead fell to the ground and disappeared Link then was froze by a horrible scream. The Redead then jumped on Link and started to bite his head but Link unfroze and stabbed it with s and then cut off its head. After the Redead despaired a chest materialized and when Link opened it he found a key. Link went back to the locked door and opened it he went into in a small room where there was an inscription that read, "In order to get through you must use the sword to travel back to the past to get past the walls. 


	2. The Fight with Dapple

Link took out the Sword of Time and saw a switch that sad future on one side, stay in the medal, and past on the other side. Link pressed the switch to the side that sad past. The room went dark and than light again. Link appeared in the same room but the inscription was gone and the room was in one piece. There was a door where the inscription once was. Link opened the door and went in. The room was dark and a giant Rope appeared. Link saw the Rope start running towards him so he jumped to the side and onto its back. The Rope started to swing its back but Link held on and then stabbed it in the back. The rope let out a loud scream and a bunch of little Ropes fell from the selling. Link was then flung from the giant Rope and the little ones started for Link but he used the mystical spin attack and destroyed the little ropes. Link than charged the giant Rope and stabbed it in the face. The Rope swarmed around and then diapered.  
  
Link looked around and saw another door he went over to it and opened the door. Link went into the room and saw that it was a dead end. He took out his sword and pressed the button to future. The room went dark and light again he appeared in the same room with the wall knocked down around the door he had just entered form and the wall knocked down to another room in front of him. Link walked into the room and then saw a large door. Link went to the door and opened it and walked in. The room was slightly dark and Dampel flouted in the air in front of Link. "It is time for my revenge" the Dampel sad. Dampel put away the lamp he had in his hand and took out a small sword and the room went pitch black. Link ran to the other side of the room and felt a cut on his arm. Dampel than chuckled furiously and link charged toward the sound and put out his sword. Dampel than screamed and took out his lamp with his other hand. The lights came on reviling Dampel with the sword stuck in him.  
Link pulled it out and Dampel fell on the ground and than got up. Link swung his sword at the hand that Dampel was holding his sword and Dampel dropped the sword on the ground. "Ok I give up" Dampal sad as he vanished into thin air. A portal suddenly opened and Link slowly stepped inside it.  
  
Link was transported outside Dapple's hut and then and called for Mido. "How did you get their link?" asked Mido. "I found the sword, but it is not the one form your dreams." Link stated. "Let me see it" Mido asked. Link drew the mystical sword and showed it to Mido. "So now where do we go?" Asked link. Just than a fairy came flying to Mido and Link. "Midooooo" called the fairy. Mido recognized the fairy. "Ganhla what is it" Mido asked the fairy. "The Duku Sprout wishes to talk to both of you" Ganhla stated. "Tell him we are on our way" Link commanded. Ganhla than flew away towards the forest. Link and Mido left the graveyard and into Korakio. Link and Mido started for the Exit to the field, but Kinal came running. "Link did you find the sword" Kinal asked. Link and Mido stopped. "Yes I did" Link answered. "Where are you going now?" Kinal asked. "We are headed to the Duku sprout" Mido answered. "I had a sudden vision to give you this" Kinal sad as he gave Link a strange key  
that had a leaf symbol on it. Link and Mido than went into the field and hours later into Korakio forest. The people there all noticed Link come into the forest and all of them ran up to him. "Link your back," they all cheered. "I am not the Link you know I am his son" Link sad. The Korakio than went back to doing the normal things that they usually do.  
  
Link and Mido entered the Duku Sprouts meadow after talking with the Korakio a little and walked up to him. "Ah Link you have finally come" the sprout sad. "Why did you whish to speak to me?" Link asked. "I have been given a Legend" the Sprout sad. "What legend" Mido asked. "It is the legend of the season fairy's of the Lost Woods" the Sprout sad. 


	3. The Legind and the New Freand

Than the sprout told the Legend which went like this " Long Long ago, after the Goddesses created the land, the law, and the life, the forest was vast and had an eternal spring filled with many creatures. The most abundant creatures where the fairies, who lived in the trees. At that time there was no Kokiri, only skull children and the sacred Duku tree. The tree was different than; he had fruit of the most sweet and eternal living kind. There was four swards at his side, one with the power of fire, one with the power of ice, one with the power of change, and the last with the power of life. One day the Skull Children where with the Tree lessening to stories of the outside world. The tree on that occasion he was telling of the seasons of the out side world. As they heard it they wonted seasons for themselves and one came forth, which was know as Mido, and asked "Duku Tree how can we get these seasons in the forest". "To get it you must free the four fairies that created and control the seasons". "How do we do that"? "First you must travel to their prisons and use the four swords before me to open them and free the fairies". "But you will lose the power to keep your fruit if we take them". "Yes that is why you must eat the fruit as soon as you take the swords". They did so and as they ate them there shape and form changed into the Kokiri, as we know today. They than went to the prisons and freed the fairies. When the fairies where free they flew up and took the swords power away and created the seasons in the forest. The fairies now live in homes surrounded with their seasons element". Link sad "That was a great story but why did you tell me"? "I told you because of Mido's dream that showed you with the sword of flames which is one of the mystic season swords that once lad hear". "How do retrieve the sword"? "You must retrieve it by entering the fairies homes, finding the swords, reaching the fairies and getting them to charge the swords". "Where is the 1st ones home"? "I do not know but you might be able to find out from the wise man that now lives in the waterfall at the entrance to the Gerudo Valley". With that link departed and Mido began to follow, but was stopped by the sprout saying "Stop Mido it is time for him to go alone".  
  
Link than entered Hyrule field. By this time it was getting late and he knew what that meant. "Oh no it is getting dark, which means Stalchildren" link thought. The sun lowered slowly, but was down before link was halfway to his destination. Just than five Stalchildren popped up and started for link. Link drew his sword and struck one in the arm, which fell right off and disintegrated. "Ahhhh" Link exclaimed as a Stalchild throw a rib at his head. Link turned quickly and cut of the Stalchild's head that had attacked him. It fell to the ground and disintegrated. The other four than all attacked him at once. He fell to the ground in agony as they continued to attack him. Just at that moment a arrow hit one in its head and it disintegrated. Two stopped attacking link and went after the person who attacked them. Link was than able to kike the Stalchild attacking him and get up. Link hit it in the head just as a arrow hit one heading for the stranger. Both Stalchilds disintegrated. Link than slashed at the last Stalchild as the stranger shoot an arrow. The sword cut off the Stalchild's feet and the arrow hit it's chest and it fell to the ground and disintegrated. "Who are you" Link asked the stranger? "I am Shrek," he answered back. "Thank you for your help, but where dose your lineage lie" Link asked? "I am son of Impa, half Salakia and half Hylin," he answered. "What brings you to me this night" came another question from Link? "I have came by request from my mother to give you this" answered Shrek as he gave Link the Ocarina of Time. "What is this for"? "It is for your quest it will help you when you learn its mystical songs". "When will I learn what songs"? "You will learn them when the time comes don't worry" Shrek sad as he got on his horse and rode off. Link than finished his journey and came to Gerudo Valley at sunrise. He walked to the edge of the canyon and wondered how he would get down. He saw that he might be able to jump from the bridge to the water than swim to the ladder behind the falls, but the thought of not making it scared him. Being courageous as he was he walked onto the bridge ran and jumped as far as he could. He landed in the water and swam as hard as he could almost falling down the wrong waterfall, but making it to the latter. He climbed it and saw the cave where the wise man was suppose to live. Link than walked into the dark and treacherous cave that no other man, Except the wise man, had entered in years. 


	4. The Chalinge Begins

Link seemed to walk a mile before he saw lighted torches. The torches lit up a room that looked like a living room with a couch, a table, and it had only one door. Just as link was about to open the door an old man that was kind of chubby came out. "Who are you?" the man yelled in fright. "I am Link and am searching for the wise man" came the reply. "There is no Wiseman hear now go away" the man sad. "But the Duku Sprout sad he would be hear and tell me where to find the season fairies homes" Link stated. "You know the Duku Sprout"? "Yes he was the one who has sent me hear". "Well you should have sad that in the first place come follow me". They went throw the door and into the man's room. "I am the wise man son of the carpenter who built the bridge out side". "Than you know where the fairies homes are"? "Yes, but first you must prove yourself". "How will I do that"? "You must retrieve the sword of Truth that is hidden in this cave," the man answered as he opened a secret passage deeper into the cave. "Is that one of the sacred swords?" Link asked. "Yes it is one out of 6, which are Time, Truth, Life, Change, Ice, and the strongest Fire". "I accept your challenge and will be back with the sword" Link sad as he went deeper into the cave.  
  
Link looked around the strange room he appeared in. The room was filled with an eerie maroon glow. There were ten doors, one of which had a giant lock on it. Link entered the closest door to him. In the room there was three Redeads. Link drew the sword of time and started to slash at the first one. The Redead awoke and let out such a horrible scream that Link froze in his tracks. The Redead than jumped onto Link and started biting his head. After a few minutes the Redead fell jumped off of Link. Link than charged his sword and slashed at the Redead. The Redead fell to the ground and disintegrated. Link fell to one knee and grabbed his head in pain. After he sat a little he got up and charged his sword again and spin attacked the other two Redeads. The Redeads fell to the ground and disintegrated. Just than apiece of a key fell to the floor. Link grabbed it and left the room.  
  
Link walked to the second door and walked into the room. The room was large and link heard something moving in the back where the light faded away. Link walked into the darkness with his sword drown. As he approached the noise a wall of fire surrounded him and lighted up the room. Link finally saw the beast that was making the noise. It was a small animal with horns on its head; it was black with sharp teeth, and stubby feet. The beast jumped at link but he brought up his shield and it slammed against it and fell to the ground. Link than brought its sword down on its head, but the beast tilted its body and the sword hit its horns. Just than between the horns a light began to glow and it shoot a fireball at link that hit him in his chest. Link flew past the wall and landed in flames on the icy and damp earth. Link began to role and the flame was extinguished. Just as soon as he stood up another wall of fire surrounded him. The beast jumped at link but he put forward his sword and it went right throw his body. The beast landed on the ground and ground "Who are you to have done this to me the garden of the key fragment FlameBolt". "I am Link of course" was our heroes answer as the beast known as FlameBolt disintegrated and a part of the key appeared. Link went to the door and walked out of the room.Link walked to the next door and went in. This room was small and there was several different color switches on the floor. The colors of the switches where Kiwi, Ever Green, Yellow, Purple, Aqua, Red, and Tan. Link looked at theme and was apprehensive to step on one. With caution Link stepped on his favorite color Red. The switch went down and………………………… 


End file.
